Their Eyes Are Everywhere
by ShanniMo
Summary: Edward left and Bella was crushed. She's convinced her parents to let her move back to Phoenix and live alone but someone is leaving anonymous letters and watching her. She may find out that someone or something is coming for her and she can't stop it.


**Hey everyone this is the first fanfic I've ever written I started it back in October and found it just tonight so I thought I should post it. Well I hope you like it and please review. **

**Might not be able to update quickly since I get ideas faster than I can write them down and am constantly writing new stories. Well enjoy**

**Shanaynay **

**I Don't Own Twilight. **

**Their Eyes Are Everywhere**

The music was drumming in my ears with an intensity that was causing my head to spin, and the strawberry daiquiri in my left hand wasn't helping much either. The bodies in the club were jumping up and down in the time with the music.

"Bella are you listening to me?" asked a voice from across the table.

"What? I'm sorry Elise. I can barely here over this music. Fergie's Fergielicious was pumping through the loud speakers.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Of course not. What makes you think that?" I retorted.

"Well ever since you came back from Forks you've been acting weird."

Damn! Why did she choose to be observant tonight? Ever since I came back to Phoenix two months ago I'd been hanging out with my old group of friends. Elise just happened to be my best friend since sixth grade, but we had, had a falling out over the past year and a half. Of course who wouldn't with Edwar…… No don't think his name.

I'd promised myself that he would not ruin my life again. Didn't I tell myself that this was a whole new start? After countless weeks of trying to convince Charlie and Renee that maybe it would be best to leave Forks and move back to Phoenix, they had finally agreed.

I'd traded in my old truck for a small two year old Lexus. It was silver and ran great. I loaded it up and bought a small apartment in upper Phoenix near the city. I was finishing the last three months of my senior year at my old high school.

JeJorth High was located in the very heart of the city. It was a ten year old building, but was better than half of the schools around town. It at least had central heating, and its mainframe computer could upload in less than three minutes. Not much I can say for the school back in Forks. That school was cold, wet, and had technology that was last updated in 1992.

Elise brought me back to the present with a shake to my shoulder.

"Hey. Wake up, the guys want to leave." She screamed in my ear.

I looked up and she was right. David, Blake, and Alec had come over to our table in the corner closely followed by my other two friends Lexy and Bethanne.

"You guys ready to leave?" David asked.

"Sure let's go." replied Elise.

"Hey I heard Jackson Dean's parents are out of town for the weekend. He's supposed to be having a big bash tonight." said Blake.

"Dude I heard that too. I also found out Sharon Westfield is getting her hands on a keg from her uncle's liquor store." said Alec.

"What are we waiting for lets go!" shouted Lexy enthusiastically.

We walked out to the guys cars which were parked on the curb of Chesnut Drive and Placher Street. Elise and I jumped into Alec's black blazer with David in the passenger seat. Bethanne and Lexy followed behind us in Blake's brand new blue Jaguar.

"Where are we going again?" I asked a little muddled.

"Seriously Bell, you need to catch up to speed." David said with a humorous glint in his hazel green eyes. He had been crushing on me ever since I had got back. I had been trying to make it clear how I had no intrest what so ever in him or any other guy at school.

Apparently I was considered a prime catch to the boys now. They had never considered me as a suitable girl to go out with when I was a junior here last year. Dave especially had it bad. Now that I had the captain of the basketball team on my heels I was starting to accumulate more girl enemies every day.

"We're going to Jackson's house for a party. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Sure whatever." I replied in a bored tone.

I'd do anything to get drunk and forget my problems. We drove for another ten minutes through the city until we finally reached a packed together neighborhood. It was easy to figure out which was the Dean's house. Light was flooding through the window and kids were making out on the front porch and curb.

"Everybody out." shouted Alec.

The boys piled out of the car. I grabbed Elise's arm before she could step out.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked with a hint of anxiety in my voice.

"Trust me Bella everything will be fine." She reassured me.

I slowly followed her out of the vehicle and up the front steps. Blake knocked on the door and a familiar boy answered it.

"Hey. Come on in." he said with a slight sway to his step. He was definitely wasted.

"Sup bro?" said Alec, pounding Jackson's fist with his own.

We followed them inside. Bethanne and Lexy immediately left our side to go talk to some other girls. I stuck to Elise like glue. Some strange boy came up to me offering me a drink.

"Calms the stomach." He whispered in my ear. I took a large gulp. It went down my throat like ice.

ACK!!! "What's in this?" I asked with my eyes screwed up and watering.

"Some soda and a splash of vodka." He said with a sleigh grin on his face.

My head felt light and my vision was a little blurry. After a minute everything came back into focus, and I downed another gulp. I could her laughter but couldn't see where it was coming from. After another two glasses I was starting to loosen up. After my fourth I was swaying along with the music.

David's voice whispered softly in my ear. "Maybe we should get you home." His breath smelled like Captain Morgan.

"I don't want to leave yet." I said. The words slurred together sounding like mush. I was definitely drunk.

"Hey Blake do you think you could take the girls and Alec home?" shouted Dave across the room.

I heard a reply that I couldn't comprehend.

David's big brawd arms were around my shoulders steering me towards the door. About twenty minutes later the car stopped out front of my apartment building. Soft warm lips were on my neck kissing it.

"Stop it Dave." I said indignantly.

"Please Bella I no you want me its obvious." He replied. He wasn't drunk at all. I could tell he had been planning this all night.

His arms wrapped around me and I was pulled onto his lap. His lips were all over my face. I was desperately trying to push him away but couldn't. I finally managed to get my hands loose and poked him in the eye. I opened the door and rushed to my apartment.

"Come on Bella. Don't be like this." He yelled to me with a pleading note in his voice.

"Go away Dave." I yelled back from behind the entrance door.

Suddenly there was no warmth in his voice. "Damnit Bella open the door." He was screaming now. I didn't care, I wasn't opening anything. There was a loud thud and the door shuddered. He had kicked it.

After five minutes I heard the roar of an engine and thought it safe to look through the peep hole. The street was empty except for a long black convertible that blended in with the night.

I gawked. It couldn't be his car. Could it? An unknown emotion swept its way through my system. How could he be here? Only Charlie and Renee knew I had moved here. Of course so did the kids at school but they had no clue where.

Charlie definitely didn't tell him I was here and Renee barely was ever around him. So that left only one other option.

NO! I wouldn't think about that. he would never resort to such measures. Besides he didn't love me anymore.

I quickly went up to my room. The stupor that the drink left was not completely gone. I rushed to the bathroom as a wave of nausea swept over me. After about fifteen minutes in the bathroom I collapsed on my bed and quickly fell into a fitful slumber.

The demons of my nightmares had returned. I woke up in a cold sweat, the numbers on my alarm clock read three thirty in the morning. In the dim green glow of the clock I could make out the shape of a rose on the bedside table. Lying right beside it was a blood red envelope.


End file.
